The Princess & The Dragon
by Lady Isla
Summary: A young princess gets kidnapped by a dragon and is forced to be his wife. First chapter edited
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first attempt to write a fairy tale and if the story is a bit strange, dramatic or cheesy to you, please don't be mean to me. I mean after all, aren't fairy tales supposed to be like that? Anyway, I edited the first chapter, and I include new scenes and more dialogue. The story and its characters here are mine so don't you dare steal them! Oh, and no flaming please.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The Wrath of the Dragon**

It was the medieval era of kings, knights, witchcraft, and dragons. One of the most famous and powerful dragons of all time is the dragon, Malevont. He is a ruthless and cold-blooded monster of the Grey Mountains, living far north from the nearest village and the kingdom of Sirelot. Malevont would swoop down from his home and attack the villagers and eat their cattle and destroy their homes.

Malevont's is described having black scales, exceptionally large wings, and a tail sporting bony blades. His breath is a powerful blast of blue fire and his eyes induce terror.

Many brave knights have attempted to destroy him, but none prevailed. Malevont is known to shape shift into a man to linger among the villagers and to listen what they say about him. If they spoke ill of him, his wrath and hatred would befall them. So the villagers live in fear and despair.

In the kingdom of Sirelot, King Wizengarde lived a splendid castle and was surrounded by his royal subjects and his brave knights. He only had one child, a daughter of fourteen, and he loved her dearly. He wished to find her a suitable husband and take his place as the new king of Sirelot when Wizengarde dies. But right now, his only problems concern the dragon terrorizing his kingdom and killing his people.

One summer morning, the palace was filled excitement as the knights stood before their King. One the knights, Sir Bratticus, came before him carrying the bloodied head of a black dragon.

"Your Majesty," he greeted with utmost respect and pride. "In my hands, I hold the head of the monstrous dragon Malevont-" (the royal subjects gasp and mutter excitedly)"-see his blood drip down my hands and unto the floor! See his cold dead eyes staring straight at nothing! I have come before you the truth that I have destroyed the monster at last!"

The royal subjects cheered as loud as the roaring thunder, and the King Wizengarde was filled with utmost happiness.

"You have done well, Sir Bratticus," he said. "And for your bravery, you shall be rewarded as my new captain, and you shall have my daughter's hand in marriage."

"It would be an honor to marry your dearest daughter, Your Majesty," Bratticus thanked him.

Amarelle was sitting in the royal garden planting her flowers when her nurse came out.

"Princess Amarelle!" she called out to the princess. "The King wants you!"

"What does father want me for?" Amarelle asked, standing up.

"He wants you to meet your soon-to-be husband, Sir Bratticus."

Amarelle's face contorts with anger. "Sir Bratticus is nothing but an arrogant, conceited pig. I do not love him."

"But, Princess Amarelle," the nurse's eyes shone with joy. "He just killed the evil dragon Malevont, and the whole kingdom is celebrating! And the King says you must marry Sir Bratticus and he shall be our new king."

"Then the kingdom shall have a satyr for a king," Amarelle looks away. "Why can't father pick a decent man for me? Why can't I marry someone who is worthy of I? I will not marry Bratticus!" then she ran inside, tears running down her cheeks.

Amarelle dries her tears afterwards and she decides to talk to her father about the subject on marrying Bratticus. On her way to the throne room, she bumps into the young squire Ellyn. He is only sixteen years old and his hair is blond. His eyes are blue like the stormy sea. He smiled when he saw her coming.

"A pleasant morning, Princess!" he greets her cheerfully.

"The morning is not pleasant at all," she told him.

Ellyn looks surprised.

"Why are you so foul towards me, my Princess?" Ellyn asked.

"My father wants me to marry that boar Sir Bratticus," she replied.

Ellyn's eyes both widened. His insides felt as though they were tightened. He tries his utmost not to expose a strange tone in his voice.

"Do... you want marry him?" he asked.

"Are you stupid, Squire?" Amarelle asked contemptuously. "I do not want to marry him!"

Ellyn's insides loosened with relief.

"Are you on your way to tell the king about your decision?" he asked curiously.

"Of course I am."

"Then there will be no need," said an aged voice.

Amarelle and Ellyn turned to see King Wizengarde walking towards them.

"You may return to your duties, Ellyn," he told the young squire. "I want a word with my daughter."

Ellyn gave Amarelle one last look before he leaves her alone with her father. The young princess gazes at her father with respect, but she couldn't help but feeling cold towards him.

"Amarelle my child, I assume that you have heard the news that Sir Bratticus has slain Malevont?" he asked.

In her reply, she sniffed.

"Yes, the nurse told me. But the dragon does not concern me at all. What concerns me is the subject on marrying Sir Bratticus."

"Bratticus has done a good deed by slaying a monstrous dragon who has been terrorizing the kingdom ever since my father was king, and you deserve someone like him."

Amarelle turns away from him. "Father, I hate being forced into this. I want to marry someone who I can love and is worthy of me. Bratticus is not worthy for me at all and I hate because he has a violent and vain nature."

"Amarelle," Wizengarde places his hand on her shoulder. "I can understand your pain. But I am not growing any younger and I want someone to rule in my place after I die. I want someone to take care of you, making sure you are provided for. I am sure Bratticus would change his behavior in the future."

Amarelle doubts about the knight's changing behavior but she loves her father deeply and since she cannot bear to go against his wishes, she finally says, "If it is what you want, then I will marry Bratticus."

Later that afternoon, the King threw a huge party in honor of Malevont's death and the marriage of Bratticus and Amarelle. Everyone dance, ate, and sang. Bratticus saw Amarelle among the guests and he tries to entice her for a dance.

"Shall I have we dance, Milady?" he asked in he seductive manner, but the young princess refused.

"I would rather dance with a three-headed beast than someone like you," she spats.

"But darling princess--"

"No!"

She quickly left the party and locks herself into her room and there she stayed for the rest of the night.

The King was talking to a duke when a villager came running into the party, causing some frightening gasps from the royal guests. The villager was burnt and bleeding badly, and he had lost a left arm. He looks up to King with a terrified face.

"Malevont! He's HERE!" he gasped, and he fell to the floor dead.

A thunderous scream roared from outside, and everyone in the castle panicked with fear. Bratticus' face has gone white, but Wizengarde marched outside to face his winged-reptile foe: Malevont. Alive and well.

Standing about thirty feet high, Malevont's yellow eyes stared at the King with pure hate and anger. His mouth breathing black smoke and he snarled like a hundred growling dogs. Knights surrounding the dragon were holding their spears, trying to keep the creature back.

"Wizengarde," he hissed. "My wife, Maran, was killed at the hands of one of your knights. You and your people shall suffer my vengeance!!!"

"There was a mistake!" Wizengarde shouted. "My knight was meant to kill YOU!"

Malevont roared with fury. His jaws were open wide and flames shoot out from his throat, burning the knights. The knights that were covered in fire screamed in agony and they burn to death.

"NOOO!!" Wizengarde screamed. "Spare us, Malevont!"

"I will not be calm until you filthy humans die!" the dragon roared.

The King fell into his knees. "Please… don't hurt my people. I… I will do anything to ease your sorrow. Anything."

Malevont looks at him and he chuckled.

"You humans are so pathetic," he smirked. "You would risk your own lives to protect those weaker than you. If that is what you want, I'll accept."

"Thank you," the King said softly. "Thank you."

"Here is my offer: I want a fair maiden to replace my dead wife. That maiden shall be my new wife for as long as she lives. I will have my new wife in three days. At sunset on the third day, if I don't have my new wife, you humans shall perish."

Wizengarde gasped. "I cannot allow such a thing! How could you expect me to give a young woman to a terrible monster like you? What will you do with her once she's your wife?"

"In three days, I shall return." And with that, Malevont spreads out his giant bat-like wings and flapped them, sending the King's knights backwards. He hovered above the castle and flew away, until he vanished from their sight.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Next Chapter... The Abduction!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So... what do you think? Oh, before I forget, I like to thank the reviewers who told me to change some parts in the story so it'll be easier to read and understand. **


	2. Chapter 2

Oookay, sorry for the long wait, folks! I was really busy writing down this story in deviantART (sweatdrops), and I made some changes in this new version. But anyway, thanks for the reviews and advice you gave me. I really appreciate it a lot. Now back to the story.

**Chapter Two: The Abduction**

The next morning, an hour before sunrise, Amarelle woke up and she began to dress. Then she hurried down to the royal stables. Everyday, before sunrise, she would take one of her father's horses and ride around the kingdom where she would breathe in the fresh morning air and clear her thoughts from the night before. Of course, she isn't allowed to ride without a chaperone and there is fear that she will get kidnapped if she decides to ride through the forest, like that similar incident that happened years ago. However, nobody knows that she has been riding alone her horse for many years. It was her little secret.  
As she arrived at the stables, she soon realized she wasn't the only one up. When she reached her favorite horse, a magnificent chestnut-brown mare, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped in surprise and she spins around to see the skinny squire Ellyn looking at her with an amused expression. Amarelle became annoyed with him because he had come up behind her unexpectedly, like many times before.  
"Squire," she began in an angry voice, "I thought I told you, you must never sneak behind like that."  
"Are you afraid of me, Princess?" he asked, smiling.

She snuck up her nose in the air haughtily. "I'm not afraid."  
Ellyn places both of his hands behind his back and he continues to smile in a cocky manner at her.  
"Where you going so early this morning?" he asked.  
"Nowhere," she lied. "I just like to see the horses."  
"Going out for a ride?"  
Her eyes widened. "How did-?"  
"Let us say that I have been watching you taking out the horses and ride them out in the country for two years in secret."  
"That is not possible. It has always been my secret."

"Princess, I do not want anything bad happened to you, ever since what happened eight years ago," Ellyn said.

"I know what you are talking about!" said Amarelle angrily. "But I am not a little girl anymore, and I want you to stop treating me like one. If you dare breathe one word about my little secret, I will personally…"

"Talking of secrets, I have one too." Then Ellyn began to gaze down at her emerald eyes, his expression turned serious. "Princess, I--"  
"There you are!" said a gruff voice behind them. They turned around to see Sir Bratticus walking towards them, waving a bottle of brandy in one hand.  
"I thought I would find my darling wife here," he commented. On closer inspection, his face is sagged and red. He had been drinking.  
"I am not your wife, Bratticus," Amarelle seethed. If there is one person she loathed to see, it is Bratticus.  
"Not yet, anyway," he said. "You missed last night, dear. It looks like I never really killed Malevont at all; I just killed his own wife. What a laugh, he was furious! Don't worry of your little heads, I will soon be ridding him soon in three days as soon as King Wizengarde gives him his new bride."  
"My father would never do such a thing!" Amarelle shouted.  
Bratticus laughed deliriously and took a huge swig from his bottle. When he finished drinking all of its contents, he threw the bottle away and it landed and shattered into many pieces.  
"Now if you do not mind," he began talking to Ellyn. "I like to have her back."  
"She does not belong to you, Sir Bratticus," Ellyn said, glaring at the drunken knight. "So why don't you just leave her, or better yet, US alone?"  
Bratticus growled and he cocked his fist back and punched him in the face. Ellyn fell back and landed on a stack of hay. Then he quickly rammed himself into the knight and both of them began throwing punches at each other.

"Stop it! Stop it both of you!" Amarelle shouted. Then she grabbed Ellyn's arms and pulled him off from Bratticus. Ellyn is now sporting a purple bruises on his cheeks and left eye while Bratticus only has a nosebleed.

"Come one, Ellyn, let's leave," she pleaded the squire. Ellyn gave Bratticus a dirty look before he follows Amarelle out the stables.

"Squire… You really shouldn't have stood up for me, you know," Amarelle told Ellyn as she dabs his bruised cheek with a damped cloth. Ellyn winced in pain. Both of them were sitting under a tree next to the royal garden later that morning.

"But--"  
"I told you, I can take care of myself."  
"I do not want to leave you alone with that knight, Princess," he winced in pain. "He just wants to get under your skirt."  
"I know what men like to seek, thank you," she said.  
"I'm not like them." Then he turns his head sharply to face her. "What I was going to say to you back at the stables is that..."  
"Don't move too much, or I'll hit your eye," Amarelle scolded him. Ellyn sighed sadly as he lets her fixes his bruised cheek.  
"Okay, I'm done," he heard her say. "You can go back to your chores, Page Boy."  
Then with that, she ran off, her brown hair dancing behind her. Ellyn sighs again. You are a fool, Ellyn, he thought sadly.

Up above in the sky, Malevont had been watching Princess Amarelle running away from Ellyn. A wicked grin played on his face.

Three days passed, the day has arrived. In the courtyard, seven maidens all fair and graceful were standing on a wooden platform. Each of them had a grim look on her face. King Wizengarde and his knights were standing nearby, all armed and ready to attack. Ellyn is among them (he did not want to miss this event). The king looked worried.  
"Do not despair, Your Majesty," Bratticus assured him. "None of these ladies will be doomed to be that dreadful dragon's bride."  
"How are you sure, Sir Bratticus?" asked the king.  
"I killed his wife didn't I? So I'm going to kill him too as soon as he reaches this courtyard. My blade will cut off his head in one slice!" the knight boasted.  
Wizengarde sighs and shakes his head. "I hope Malevont does not come."

Meanwhile, Amarelle is in an open field picking yellow and blue flowers.  
"Father would like these," she said to herself. As she bends down to pick the next flower a large shadow fell on her. She looks up and screams. 

"Look! Up in the sky!" a knight shouted. Wizengarde looks to where the knight is pointing. Malevont is flying over the courtyard; and to everyone's horror, there was Amarelle wrapped in one of the dragon's claws. She was screaming and struggling to free herself.  
"Malevont! Leave my daughter alone!" Wizengarde screamed in terror.  
"We made a bargain, Wizengarde!" Malevont said in a loud voice. "Your precious daughter is now mine!"  
"Father, help me!!" Amarelle screamed.  
"Attack!" Bratticus ordered his men. The knights raised their bows and their arrows shot to the sky heading toward Malevont. The dragon raised his jaws and flames spurts out from his throat and engulfed the arrows to ashes. The dragon made a victorious roar before disappearing from sight, bringing the young princess with him.

Ellyn witnessed all this, and as he watched Amarelle being taken away, he couldn't help but gasp in horror.  
"Princess... Princess... AMARELLLE!!"

**End of Chapter 2**

**Nooo, poor Amarelle! Where's Superman when you need him?! Will Amarelle ever be saved? What was Ellyn going to say to her? And what about that incident that happened eight years ago? Why am I telling you all these pointless questions?!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ta-daaa! A new chapter arrived! I hope you like the story so far. The characters in this story are mine and you shall not steal them.

(This story is dedicated to my boyfriend/fanfic author/artist Tsukiryoushi, who likes this story and I continue it for him. Thanks, Zach.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Chestnut Wingfire**

Hours seemed like forever since Amarelle was abducted from her home. She had stopped screaming hours ago, but she was still frightened when she found herself in the claws of the dragon. They were flying over the land but she was so scared refused to open her eyes.  
When she had finally opened her eyes, she saw that they were heading towards the high mountains; Malevont flew into a cave that was right on sight on the mountain. Inside the large cave, there he drops the princess. The girl was facing face-down on the cavern floor, and she was shaking and sobbing quietly. Using his claws, he carefully turned her over and her tear-filled eyes met his.  
They watch each other for a few moments, and they neither of them spoke until Malevont opened his mouth, "Dry those tears, human. No wife of mine will cry like a weakling."  
Frightened by his monstrous voice, she got on her feet and ran to hide behind a nearby boulder. Malevont glared.  
"If you wish to hide from me, so be it," he growled. "But you will learn to face me, and fear me; and you will stay with me for the rest of your life."  
"I want to go home!!!" Amarelle screamed. "I do not want stay here with you!!"  
"SILENCE!!!! I will not succumb to your whimpering!"  
"Please! I want to go home!"  
He roared so tremendously that Amarelle had to cover her ears. The cave's walls shook back and forth Malevont lashed his heavy tail.  
"You are being stubborn, human. You shall be taught a lesson: Three days and three nights, you will stay here with no food. There is a little pool of water beyond the cave but that is all you are going to get. Three days and three nights, you will have no companion to be with you. I shall leave you now, and bear in mind, if you are behavior is not changed by the time I returned in three days, you will suffer."  
Then he spread out his wings and flew out the cave, and then he rolled a giant rock and shuts the entrance. Darkness filled the cave, and Amarelle grew frightened. She ran to the entrance and tries to move the rock, but it was so heavy and it didn't even move. She screamed and begged Malevont to release her, but the dragon paid not attention to her pleading. Fresh tears flow down her cheeks. Her fist kept hammering on the rock until her knuckles started to bleed. She winced in pain and she stopped, deciding she must try to save her strength.  
Remembering the dragon's words that there is water beyond the cave, she follows the direction but since she couldn't see through the dark, she steps into a small hole which is filled water. Feeling terribly thirsty, she cups her hands together and raises some water to her lips and she drank them. After her thirst was quenched, she finds a smooth ground and she laid on it. Then she fell into an uneasy sleep.

During the next three days of solitude, Amarelle had been sitting in darkness, drinking only water, and wishing for something or someone to come and rescue her. During these three days, her fear of the dragon Malevont grew to hate. During these three days, she felt very lonely and how she wished for a companion. She missed her father the king terribly and also Ellyn. Whenever she thinks about them, tears would form on her eyes and she would cry for hours.  
On the third night, the giant rock rolled over and Malevont walks into the cave. He saw the young princess sleeping on the floor, and she was a pitiful sight. Her clothes and face were all dirty and she looks very thin. He noticed the bruises on her knuckles and her heavy face as she sleeps. Not wanting to wake her, he gently lifts her in his claw and he carries to her to another place.

When Amarelle woke up the next morning, she found herself in a large, comfortable canopy bed. There was a magnificent dress of fine silk waiting for her on a chair nearby. She noticed the room is small and round and that the only furniture around is the bed, the chair, a table with a bowl of fruits, and a wardrobe. There was a door next to the wardrobe, and sunlight poured into the room from the open window. She gets up from bed and hurries to the window. She realized that she was in a tall tower surrounded by large trees as far as her eyes can see. Then, from a distance, she Malevont flying towards her and he stopped in front of the window. As he hovered in mid-air, he inspects her.  
"You look very well now," he said. "From this day on, this will be your new home. As you can see, I gave you anything you need to survive for along time. Everyday, you will wear new dresses from that wardrobe, and if you want to wash up, that door there would lead you to a wash room and a kitchen. If you need anything to eat, you will take a fruit from that bowl there. In case you ever need to entertain yourself, you will find books underneath your bed. You are confined to the tower and you will not venture out. I will come to visit you three or four times a week and I will bring you gifts and food (in case the bowl run out of fruits). Do you have any questions?"  
"I have," Amarelle said. "If you despise humans so much, why are giving me special place to live in if?"  
Malevont snorted. "You are forgetting that you are my young wife."  
"I am not your wife!" Amarelle shouted.  
"You will soon act like one," he told her. Then he flaps away from sight.

Amarelle watched the dragon leave until she was entirely alone. She looks down at herself to find that she is filthy from dirt and dust. Remembering where the wash room was, she goes to the door, twists the knob and finds herself in a stone-walled room. She sees a tub made of ivory. As she draws the tub with water, she began to undress…  
After a good hour of cleansing her skin from filth, she puts on the dress she found by her bed. It fitted her and since she had there was no mirror to be found, Amarelle assumes that she looks elegant.  
She spotted the fruit bowl again and the sight of the apples, grapes, and pears whetted her appetite. Realizing she had not eaten for three days, she grabs an apple and bites it rather ravenously. She only finished one half of the fruit when she suddenly remembered that she was a princess and it isn't proper and lady-like of someone of high birth to gobble their food down like a hungry lion.  
"To Hell with it," Amarelle muttered. "There is no one here, not even my father, to scold me how I eat."  
The mention of her father made her drop her half-eaten apple and she breaks down into sobs. How much she missed him, and her home, and her good friend Ellyn; and it made her sob harder.

"Hey, who's crying?" asked a small voice. Amarelle looks around to see a small squirrel crawling from under her bed. The squirrel has a chestnut-red fur and big brown eyes. Its eyes gazed on the princess for one moment before he began to speak,  
"Hello! My name is Chestnut."  
Amarelle screamed and backed away. "Demon!"  
"No, wait! I'm not a demon!"

"Demon, I say!" Then in her horror, Amarelle picks up the fruit bowl and throws it at the squirrel's direction. It missed him; the fruits rolled all over the room. Chestnut raises its tiny paws and motions her to be calm.

"Do not hurt me, please," he squeaked. "I am not here to harm you."  
Amarelle watches him with skeptic reluctance before she allows him to sit on her arm.  
"I am sorry to scare you," she apologizes. "It's just that I have never seen a squirrel talk before."  
"We all talk," Chestnut stated. "The reason you never hear us speak in human language is because humans never listened carefully."  
Amarelle considers this for a while before she can speak. "My name is Amarelle--"  
"That name is stupid!" Chestnut interrupts. "What does it mean?"  
"I don't know, my father gave me that name on the day I was born."  
"Then your father is stupid."  
"My father isn't stupid!" she shouted.

She tries to grab him but Chestnut was too quick for her. He jumps from her arm and lands on her bed. He looked at her with a frightened expression.

"I am terribly sorry, I won't insult you again," the squirrel said. He looked very sorry indeed. Amarelle couldn't stay angry at it anymore so she sat on the bed next to it.  
"I was taken away from my home," she told the squirrel.  
"Ah, you must be Malevont's new wife."  
"How did you know about that?"  
"I know Malevont, but not too well; I lived in this Enchanted Tower since as long as I can remember," he explained. After a pause, "I was a dragon once."  
Amarelle stares at him at disbelief. Chestnut lets out a melancholy sigh.  
"A long time ago, I was a powerful dragon like old Malevont. I guard rare treasures and kill those who try to steal it. I was known as Wingfire back then until the day I ran afoul with a witch. She… transformed… me… to…a … **SQUIRREL!!**"  
A fat tear fell down his small cheek and he sniffed. Then he broke down into loud sobs. Amarelle covers her mouth to stifle her giggles.  
"And since then, I had to hide to escape from the humiliation. I even changed my name. I do not want to give my dragon friends the satisfaction of myself being cursed into small squirrel. So I locked myself away in this Enchanted Tower and lived here for the rest of my days. Well, Malevont knew I was living here so he told me that he wants to keep his new wife here since his late wife-dragoness Maran is dead."  
"Do you know how can I escape from this Tower?" Amarelle asked, hope rising in her chest…  
"I am afraid not," Chestnut sighed sadly. "You can never leave this Tower. There is spell to conjure a stair but I do not know how to do it. And the odds of escaping are slim because the Enchanted Tower is surrounded by an Enchanted Woods. It is full of spirits who will lure away from the trail, deadly traps, and goblins that will eat you even before you cry out for help. Those who enter the Woods can never get out and they are lost forever. I am sorry but I think you are confined to this Tower."  
"But I do not want to stay here," Amarelle protested. "I do not belong here."  
"Well, go and complain to Malevont instead of me," Chestnut suggested impatiently. "He abducted you in the first place."  
"And I shall do that."  
While Amarelle goes to pick up the fruits that had fallen to the floor, Chestnut watches her as he think. _She looks too pure and naïve yet I sense a strong spirit inside her_, he thought. _Boy is she Malevont's taste…_

**End of Chapter 3**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aww, poor Chestnut! His pride has been destroyed. Hehehe…**

**Please leave a review. No flames allowed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the fourth chapter of my story! Sorry it took so long to update.

I wanna thank to those who point out some mistakes in my story, you're all great!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: The Witch**

Meanwhile in the castle of Sirelot, King Wizengarde is having a meeting with his knights in the throne room.

"You must go and find my daughter and rescue her," he told them.

"But Your Highness," a knight gulped, "what about the dragon?"

"I do not care for Malevont! I only care for the safety of my daughter. I just want you to find my daughter and destroy that monster once and for all."

"But we don't know where he is!" another knight said.

"I doubt Malevont would be in the same location where his wife is killed," Bratticus commented in a bored voice. "He is not stupid."

"We have no time for this!" Wizengarde suddenly got on his feet. "What if Malevont is hurting Amarelle right now? We are wasting valuable time here! If none of you are going to save my daughter right now, I'll have your heads off!"

"I'll go," said a voice behind the knights. All heads turned to see Ellyn standing alone with a determined look on his face. Bratticus laughed.

"You?! You're just a lowly squire!" he shouted. "You don't even have what it takes it be a knight. And you are… how old are you again?"

"Sixteen," Ellyn gritted through his teeth.

"Sixteen! You also don't have experience for battle and you're too naïve and obstinate."

"I don't care!" Ellyn said hotly. "I just want to join the quest to save Princess Amarelle."

"I am afraid Sir Bratticus is right, Ellyn," the old king said. "You have not been trained to fight…"

Bratticus sneered at Ellyn with triumph. The squire became horrified. "But…"

"… However, I give you my special permission to become a squire despite how you act and fight. You will have a hard training but you won't go on the quest until you become a knight. As from today, your mentor will be Sir Galaworn."

An old knight stood forward, and said, "I will train him well, Your Majesty."

Bratticus's sneer sags and Ellyn's face brightens up.

"I will not let you down! I promise!" Ellyn thanked the king

Ellyn runs out the room with joy and as soon as he is alone…

"Yes, I will become a knight!" he cheered quietly. "Now, after several years I think, I can go after Amarelle and save her! I'll show her that I'm worthy of her!"

He did not realize that he walked right into the princess' bedroom door. He noticed this and a sudden heavy feeling weighed his heart. As he rubbed his throbbing forehead, he looks to sideways to see if anybody is watching. Then he enters the room and closes the door behind him.

He looks around Amarelle's room and he realized the room seemed empty without her cheerful spirit lingering in the air. He goes to look at himself on her mirror. As he stares at his own reflection, he imagines it was Amarelle's face he is staring at.

"I miss you, my Princess," he sighed sadly. "I miss your smile… more than anything else in the world."

--

Dusk is beginning to arrive in Sirelot. The huge doors to the castle creaked open and a mysterious cloaked, hooded figure glances around to see if there is anyone watching him. Then, with cautiousness, he swiftly scurries out the castle, out the from the village's boundaries and into the nearby forest.

As soon as he entered the dark woods, he heard a low hooting sound and he looks up to see a grey owl staring at him. Then the cloaked stranger heard a sharp screech and he turns to see an old black cat, coming out from behind a tree, hissing at him. The cat has a skeletal body and she has only one eye.

His hand reaches under his cloak and threw a raw steak at the cat's direction. The cat's claws grab the steak and began to munching it. After she finished with her meal, she licked her paws and motions the stranger to follow her. He obeyed without hesitation. The cat began leading him into the deepest and darkest part of the forest.

Hours later, night has fallen when they reached their destination. The old cat led him into an old hut, the roof thatched with straw. As soon as the mysterious cloaked figure locks the door behind him, the cat transformed into an old woman wearing a black dress. The old wart-faced woman has a patch covering her right eye. The old woman is a witch named Grimalkin Blunt.

Grimalkin hissed, "That steak has been expired for two weeks."

The stranger removes the hood: it is Bratticus. His vain facade turns that into fury.

"Blunt!" he growled. "What is the meaning of your treachery?! I thought your magic would help me kill Malevont."

"You said you want to kill a dragon, and I helped you," Grimalkin reminded him.

"I wasted that magic net of yours by capturing a different one and I killed that blasted dragon's spouse! Do you realize how humiliating that was?! You told me Malevont would be drinking by the lake but it was Maran! Why did you trick me for?"

"You promised to pay me 500 gold coins to help you kill Malevont. I counted 400," Grimalkin said acidly. "I have never been so cheated before, Bratticus."

Bratticus grabs her dress and pulls her face towards his until her hooked nose almost touching his own.

"Don't forget we made a deal, witch," Bratticus whispered deadly. "I could take your life right away with this..." he removes the glove from his left hand to reveal a dark ring in his finger, "but that would be a waste of power. You will obey me whether you like it or not. Unless you don't wish to be exposed and die at the hands of those you call 'inferior'."

Grimalkin glared at him venomously and she spoke, "What do you want?"

"I need to find the princess Amarelle," the tall, burly man stated, releasing her. "And you are going to help me."

"Why should I help you?" the witch asked, her large eye examining him. "I did not realize you care for her."

"I… cared for her?" the knight laughed. "I only care one thing: power. She is the only one who can make me a king and rule Sirelot. But I don't mind having someone to take out my frustrations on. She has such magnificent beauty; she would make a lovely bride for me. And nobody can have her."

Grimalkin scoffed. "I require an excellent payment for my assistance."

Bratticus thrusts a bag of gold coins into her hands.

"Here," he said. "There are more than 500 gold coins in there. Count them if you want. But what I want in return is to find the location of the princess so I can be king."

"You are always a despicable man, Bratticus." Grimalkin turns away and privately looks inside the bag. After a few minutes, she looks at him, a huge grin plastered across her wart-covered face.

"Finding the princess will not be easy," she told him. "Malevont will not keep her in the same place where he kept Maran. No, he is not stupid. In fact, he would hide her somewhere very far away in the most hidden location in this land, where no one will ever find them. Isn't that clever of him?"

"Just tell me where I can find him!" he snarled impatiently.

"Like I said, it will not be easy. It will take old Grimalkin Blunt weeks, months, or even years to find Malevont and the princess. But all good things will come to those who wait…"

--

Malevont waited.

The cows were sleeping peacefully on the grassy fields. He pounced and the cows woke up and the bellowed in fear. He snatches two and flies off to his mountain home.

Inside his cave, the serpentine monster feasted on the cows. He tears the meat off, laps their blood down his long tongue, and crunched their bones.

As he feasted, he began to think of Amarelle. That silly girl should know by now that she is not capable of fighting back. His thoughts drifted to her appearnce. She has such graceful curves unlike that of Maran, her emerald eyes beckons him, and her lips are craving to be tasted…

He shook these lustful thoughts out his head.

"She is just a weakling and human," he reminded himself.

But a sly voice broke into his mind, _Ah, but doesn't her beautiful image stiffen you, Malevont? _

An image of Amarelle appears in his mind's eye and yes, his lower areas seemed to stiffen a bit. He knew what he is feeling now, he had experienced this before and how much it consumes him like wildfire. The image of Amarelle began to dance, enticing him on. His breath quickens and sparks of flames erupted from throat.

_You want topple over her, do you not?_ The sly voice continues. _Go ahead. Take her while she is still fresh…_

"NO!!!" he screamed and large flames burnt the cave walls. He gasped as he tries to controls himself. "I will not lust for some human. Her beauty may captivate me, but she is inferior to me…"

Then he paused and looked outside the cave.

"I think it is time for a visit to my dear wife."

**End of Chapter 4**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please leave a review. Thank you.**


End file.
